When you were Young
by lexii.ft.sandyy
Summary: Song-fic. 'When you were young'. Set During New Moon, how Jacob thinks of watching Bella endure her pain. Alone. Full summary inside. : R


When you were young.

--

The song 'When you were young' by the killers. Its Jacobs time to shine, to tell Bella how much he loves her. Team Switzerland all the way baby!

--

**I don't own anything. :) **

**--**

I was comfortable sitting fixing the bikes, Bella sat down, hot soda in her hands, looking around, finding things to ask about. Finding things that would make me look up at her to see her expression.

"Jake, what's a master cylinder?" I looked at her as she took a swing of her soda, I looked down and laughed, and tried to explain in a way she would understand.

"Its something for my car." I laughed,

"I know that!" She laughed and threw a screw at my head; I neatly dodged it.

Life hasn't been the happiest since Edward left, I believe Bell tells everyone she's ok, so that they wont bring it up again, its hard for her, I know, I see. She turned the old croaking radio on, "When you were young' came on.

You sit there in your heartache  
Waiting on some beautiful boy to  
save you from your old ways  
You play forgiveness  
Watch it now ... here he comes!

Bella put her can down and looked out the window, staring off into space, I saw a tear slide down her cheek, I continued to work on my car, trying to give her some privacy, I shed tears of my own. It was hard watching the person you loved cry.

He doesn't look a thing like Jesus  
But he talks like a gentleman  
like you imagined when you were young.

He did really talk like a gentleman from another era, I heard Bella slightly cry, her can fell to the floor, and spilled over, she looked down at it and cried, it was wasting away, like her.

Can we climb this mountain  
I don't know  
Higher now than ever before  
I know we can make it if we take it slow  
Let's take it easy  
Easy now, watch it go.

I would take it easy, I would make sure she was safe. I wouldn't have left her, ever. We could climb mountain together, the things we've done., already seems we've climbed them already.

We're burning down the highway skyline  
on the back of a hurricane that started turning  
When you were young  
When you were young.

We did escape things, whenever she was over, it seemed she escaped from everything that had happened, everything that made her cry, it seemed it all fell away when she was with me.

And sometimes you close your eyes  
and see the place where you used to live  
when you were young.

She used to live in happiness, where there were people that loved her, people who would talk to her and love her. Pretty much there were people.

They say the devil's water, it ain't so sweet  
You don't have to drink right now  
But you can dip your feet  
Every once in a little while.

She could think of him, the devil. She could ream of him, she just couldn't have him, and he was too much of a coward to endure her happiness, even if it meant his ultimate despair. He was a coward.

You sit there in your heartache  
Waiting on some beautiful boy to  
To save you from your old ways  
You play forgiveness  
Watch it now here he comes.

Her heartache could be seen from mars, she was waiting for some beautiful boy to come save her, but he wasn't coming back. His gentleman voice wasn't ever going to speak to her again, she would play that she forgave him, but she's the only one that pretends.

He doesn't look a thing like Jesus  
But he talks like a gentleman  
Like you imagined when you were young  
(He talks like a gentlemen, like you imagined when)  
When you were young.

I said he doesn't look a thing like Jesus  
He doesn't look a thing like Jesus  
But more than you'll ever know.

Bella was looking at me strangely, I flew to her and encased her in a hug, several evenings were shred like this, and something would set off her grief, she would sit here, crying until she had no tears left. Every now n then, I, too, would cry, my tears were not as sad as hers, but they were for her.

"Bella?" I asked, she titled her head toward me, her brown eyes glistened with new tears, I wiped her tears away, and continued looking into her eyes.

"Yes, Jake?" She croaked.

"He doesn't look a thing like Jesus." I said, she hugged me tighter, and I hugged back.


End file.
